


The Hero's Shades

by Caesar1141



Series: Fae-sight Wars [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blind Character, Blind! Warriors, My First Fanfic, Wind and Warriors have a bro off. A broff if you will, fae-sight au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesar1141/pseuds/Caesar1141
Summary: Warriors is blinded during his first fight with Volga but it's fine, he can see through the eyes of fairies, aka fae-sight.Wind breaks Warriors's sunglasses by accident and(This is my first fic so enjoy my baby)
Relationships: Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Fae-sight Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140347
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	The Hero's Shades

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to the au I've been obsessed with for the past couple weeks and my first fic <3

Warriors was sitting on a log, fiddling with his sunglasses, listening to Avivi chatter her little heart out. She was talking about some sort of ice bird from the north and how fluffy and cute they were, flying in her usual frantic manner, having the time of her life. It all made even the idea of using his fae-sight give him a migraine. Avivi was nice and did her best to give Warriors a hand but she flew like a tipsy butterfly _all the time_. He thought the only reason she was so happy about joining him was the excuse to explore.

He missed Proxi, what with her just chilling in his scarf and observative prattle. It was tempting to let Avivi leave, but that would leave him walking blind in Wild’s Hyrule. That was just asking for 50 new bruises and scrapes and spending a night stuck with Time lecturing him about taking care of himself. He didn’t need that two times in the same week.

On the other side of the camp, there was the sound of clashing metal. Wind and Wild were having another mock fight with Wild’s older cookware, the stuff that was too warped or damaged to last much longer so why not have a little fun with it. A ladle sword met a pot lid shield. There were heavy footsteps to his left, probably Wild. There was a funny rhythm to the whole thing, almost like music. 

“You two sound like you guys are choreographing a fight for a play,” Warriors chuckled, turning his head towards their direction “Didn’t know you liked “ **The Siege of Hyrule Castle**.”

“What the hell are you talking about,” Wind started but then there was a clash of wood on wood. Wild struck. A long pause.

Wars glanced through Avivi’s eyes and saw Wild’s stance shift to that of a hulking brute. “Fight me, oh tiny knight,” Wild challenged, “Or dost thou lack the courage to stand against the captain of ten thousand men!”

Wind stalled. “Wh-OH! It is ye who lacketh the courage. Uhhh, your strength is as fleeting and constant as the winds only fighting with a storm of soldiers at your back!” Of course it’s about the weather. 

Wild lunged with a heavy strike. A hit. Wood snapped and Wild hit the ground with a thud, his ladle exploding into a shower of wooden shrapnel.

"Oh I have been slain but have thee no 'onor? To strike down an unarmed combatant? Shame on your bloodline and may your memory rot for such a cowardly act-" 

"You literally just broke your spoon," Wind said, exasperated.

“Shut! This is my death soliloquy" 

"You dumbass! That's a monologue! Learn your theatre!" Warriors called back.

"Yeah shut up and die already, you uncultured swine!" followed by a thunk. Wild laid ‘dead’ on the ground.

A pause and then an uproar of laughter and Warriors couldn’t help but join in. That was one hell of a speech, the kind that belonged in the Royal Library as “What not to do”.

The fighting eventually starts up again. Wild’s broken ladle was replaced with a spatula.

“Hey! Listen to me! Do you not care about what I’ve got to say?” Avivi whines ramming into his head.  
Snapping back to attention, putting his glasses back on, really just wanting to watch the fight, “No I care, I care. You were talking about piplups, right?”

The footsteps get louder. There’s suddenly a loud thump behind him, someone hitting the ground maybe? He turns around, trying to figure out who that was when there’s a shout.  
“LOOK OUT”  
Wars whips his head towards the noise, glancing through Avivi’s eyes. Something’s flying at him. He throws his hands up, shielding his face just before it crashes into him, sending him falling backwards, meeting the ground with a thud. Everything is a daze. The rushed footsteps and cries of concern are lost for him. There’s the dirt under his back, some pain in his eyes and hands, a rock digging into his skin

“Captain! I’m so sorry! Are you ok,” someone calls.

It takes him a second to ground himself. He sits up, trying to regain his bearings. Wind, he thinks it’s Wind, is right next to him. A sentence gets cut off. He glances through Avivi’s eyes and gets a headache almost immediately. Bad idea. The person next to him is wearing blue, doing for him in terms of identification. Something is being pressed into his hands. It felt like a metal twig? He might have a concussion. That didn’t make any sense. He moves his hand over the object in his hand. A flat face, smooth, wait no that’s sharp, probably left a cut. The tingle of glass.

Warriors freezes. He can almost hear the sound of his brain shattering though that might just be the ruined remains of his glasses in his hand.

“Warriors, I-I’m so sorry” Definitely Wind.

Wars miraculously manages to get his other hand on Wind’s shoulder. “It’s fine, it’s fine. Is this, uh, is this all of it,” he asks, gingerly curling his fingers around the pieces Wind had given him. 

Silence then a startled “Oh yeah, yeah that’s it”

There are more footsteps coming towards him. He takes his hand off Wind’s shoulder and places his glasses in their little bag on his belt.

“What happened, are you ok,” Time walks over, concern in his voice.

He turns his head to the voice, “Yeah I’m fine. Got hit in the face with a pan, I think.” The captain can’t help but chuckle a little. It seems so ridiculous. “My face hurts, are there any really bad cuts?”

“Why would there be cu-” His tone softens. “You sure you’re ok?”  
“I said I’m fine,” Warrior snaps. “Now do I need medical attention for my already destroyed eyes?”

Hyrule pipes in, “I can take a look at you,” then there’s a hand on his shoulder and there’s a wash of relief as Warriors is guided away from the invisible stares. He’s fine. It’s just a pair of sunglasses. Nothing special.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wars was waiting in the infirmary, waiting for a discharge, as Proxi fluttered about somewhere. He had in his hand the little bottle full of red potion the doctor had given him for all the bruises and scrapes he gets. It’s hard to navigate a military camp full of bustling soldiers and sharp stuff with functionally no sight.

A door opens and then closes. Maybe it was the doctor?

“Is someone there,” Warriors calls out, turning his head to where he thought the door was.

“Hello Link.” answered Impa’s stern voice. “I’ve come to inform you that you’re free to leave however I have something for you. If you could hold out your hand?”

Warriors hears footsteps and then something is placed in his outstretched palm.

“A pair of sunglasses. Commissioned it from that merchant you always talk to”

Warriors can’t help but laugh “Glasses? What are you? Blind? 

That gets a little chuckle from Impa. Nice. “Yeah but seriously, why?”

“There are the usual reasons, protecting your eyes from debris, hiding your scars, and so on. However these provide feedback on a magical source. In a sense, it will help you keep track of Proxi.”

“No more disorientation?”

“Less disorientation however they are still prototypes so don’t get your hopes up,” but before Impa could finish, the glasses were already on. There was a tingling sensation to his left and as he turned his head to look, the tingling sensation.

“Is Proxi over there?”

“So it works, I assume?”

Warriors woops “Hey Proxi, how do I look,” unable to keep the smile from being plastered on his face.

“Like an idiot,” Proxi chimed back and the tingling sensation got stronger and stronger to the point where it started to hurt.

Wars whipped the glasses off his face in pain. “Ok slight problem,” he said rubbing his scarred-over eyes. “Too much feedback with proximity. Heh. Proxi-mity. And what do you mean I look like an idiot?”

“The glasses look dumb” Proxi answered as she settled on his shoulder “Could use a little splash of color. Could even do it myself”

“Sounds like fun,” he said as he got up, grabbed his cane and started making his way out of the clinic “So do you want to do that now?”

“Wait really” Proxi said, shaking with excitement “We could use rupees or feathers or” and she kept chattering all the way back to the barracks. Her excitement was contagious and when they got back, they set to work almost immediately and spent forever collecting rupees and buttons and all sorts of trinkets and attaching them to the prototype. They did that for every new set of prototypes that he got. He treasured that time.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“There we go, I think you’re good to go,” Hyrule chirps, snapping Warriors out of his reverie. “ I don’t think there are any pieces stuck in your skin but if you think there is anything wrong. Tell. Me.” Heh like that was going to happen

He nods with a forced smile. It seems like dinner time at this point, the smell of Wild’s cooking a small comfort, the quiet rattle of pots and pans in stark contrast to the violent crashing from earlier. Avivi was tired from the day and was for once calm, sitting near Wild. It was nice to watch him cook. So Warriors just sat on the edge of camp, watching. He moved his hand up to take his glasses off so his hands had something to do. Oh.

\-----

Warriors just sat there, face blank as the firelight flickered. He smiled whenever someone came up to him. He laughed at jokes. There was a falseness to it, the laughs cut too short, the smile falling when he thought no one was looking. Wind couldn’t take it, why wasn’t he mad at him. Why doesn’t he just yell? At least then Wind would feel some sort of conclusion. He wanted Warriors to be mad, to tell him what he could do to fix it. But that was never going to happen. 

So all Wind could do was sit there, toying with his stew, and regret. Dinner felt muted despite the constant chatter. It was all his fault. He was the one who started the fighting with Wild, he was the one who threw the pan, he was the problem. 

He had to do something to make up for it

The sun rose, the birds chirped, and Wind was tired but he had a plan. They were heading to a coastal village, he thinks it was called Lurelin and his usual excitement about seeing the ocean again was nonexistent. All that mattered was that they were almost certain to have the supplies he needed and all he had to do was wait. Simple. 

As the group started to travel, Warriors would constantly stop and cup his head in his hand, pausing and looking around. Eventually that stopped and he started walking next to Twi, practically leaning on him. Wars would trip and Twi would be there to catch him.  
  
After the tenth time this happened, Twi asked, “Captain, are you ok? If you need to stop, there ain’t no harm in it.”  
“Hard to see and walk straight without my glasses. They help-. Helped me keep track of fairies,” Warriors mumbled back, pulling out his modified fire staff with reluctance. “Might just be better to use my cane”

The pit in Wind’s stomach grew a bit bigger. He had no idea how to recreate that effect or who else could. Maybe Four? He had a knack for making stuff.

They stopped midday for lunch. Wild had warned everyone about a guardian that liked to wander the area and to not go too far off on their own. So Wind did the logical thing and went off on his own. 

An hour later as everyone was packing up their stuff, Wild felt something hit him in the back. A pebble? He glanced towards the treeline where it must have come from and sees a splash of blue. Too bright to be a monster, too dark to be a Guardian.

He cautiously investigated, excepting something gnarly and gnashing to jump out at him, only to see Wind, covered in burns and cuts, exhausted, leaning next to a tree and grasping a bunch of pebbles.

“Wind, what the hell happened to you,” Wild said, already pulling fairies out of his sheikah slate and forcing Wind to sit. 

The sailor didn’t talk, simply held out some strange textured metal with a smile. Guardian wires?

Wild just stood there dumbfounded as the fairies did their magic“You’r-You’re aware that I have 999 bundles of that stuff, right? Please tell me you didn’t just risk your life for something I have too much of”

That smile dropped, and if he had any blood to spare, Wild was certain he would look like bokoblin. Idiot.

They get to Lurelin in one piece, praise Hylia. Time for phase 2 of his plan. Here’s to hoping it’s not another repeat of that Guardian. He races to the docks and starts badgering people, probably sounding like a mad man, asking about tinted lenses and old telescopes. But he gets one. An old man who had a telescope from his younger days and Wind had to bolt before getting stuck listening to his entire life story. No more side quests.

Phase 3. He holed himself up in a quiet corner and got to work, the only distraction the occasional sound of kids playing in the surf drifting up from the beach. He delicately dismantles the telescope, finding 2 suitable lenses (they were different sizes but he doubted he’d be able to get his hands on anything better). He starts to twist the wire from Guardian together and slowly, slowly starts to put together his masterpiece. 

A couple hours pass and it’s done. He tears through town, looking for Warriors, only to find him in a shop, about to buy some goggles.

“DON’T YOU DARE,” Wind cries, sliding into the shop, glasses clutched in raw, red hands.

“What in Hylia’s name,” the shopkeep shrieked, ducking behind the counter.

Warriors simply looked at him, eyebrows raised. “Did you need something?”

“No you need something” Wind shot back.

Warriors face scrunched up in confusion but Wind had already talking before he could question what the hell he meant.  
“I’m really, really sorry that I broke your glasses,” Wind started, “and I thought what to do and uh-” Wind not really knowing how to properly speak, he’d gotten himself all worked up, he just handed his glasses to Warriors. “Here. For you”

Considering this is the second time Wind’s handed him a pair of glasses, Warriors quickly caught on to what was in his hand. He just stood there dazed. Oh no, he didn’t like them.

After an eternity passed, Warriors looked him, face furrowed in concentration, “I have no idea what you’ve just handed me”

“I’m so sorry, I tried to make you sunglasses and even though I didn’t really know how to recreate the fairy tracking thing so I decided to use Guardian wire because -” The air suddenly left his lungs as Warriors crushed him in a hug.

“Shut up. They’re amazing”

\--------

Time was busy trying to coordinate a restock of supplies. Didn’t help that Wind had gone missing all day and Wild refused to leave the water. Just as his headache got started, it got worse.

In came Warriors, strutting in like a peacock.

“Sup Problem Child” 

“What do you want Scarfie,” Time called back, refusing to look away from his list. 

“Dammit look at me,” Wars cried in frustration

With a sigh, Time looked up and saw the dumbest pair of glasses on his face, covered in rupees and frames made out of mangled wires. Choking back a laugh, he said “You look great”

“As always”


End file.
